thehiddenroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristy Wahlman
Kristy Lily Wahlman is one of the main female characters in The Hidden Room. She is the mother of Amelia Wahlman and Moira Wahlman, and the ex-wife of William Wahlman. Appearance Eyes Kristy has bright blue eyes. Complexion Kristy naturally has a light complexion. Hair In Seasons 1 and 2 Kristy has long blonde hair. At the start of Season 3 she rocks some bangs with her long blonde hair. Character Story Season 1 Kristy appeared in 4 out of 14 episodes in Season 1. "A Strange Goodbye" Kristy is seen for the first time when Amelia heads out to go to Anna Lind's funeral. Kristy is clearly drunk, she asks Amelia where she is going; To which Amelia simply responds by saying "Out." Kristy then proceeds to tell her to get her "Something strong." Amelia denies her mother's request and leaves the house. Once Amelia is out of the house Kristy calls her a "Spoiled brat." "A Love Affair" Kristy is briefly seen sitting in The Boho Bean behind Tommy Parks and Danny Shaw. "It's After Us" At the start of the episode Kristy tries to console Amelia after the death of her friend - Adam Andersson - but Amelia is not having it so she starts yelling at her mother and ends up calling her "The world's worst mom." ''Amelia then storms out of the room and leaves the house. "The Sliding Dead" In the opening scene of the episode Amelia comes home after being out all night. Kristy yells at her and tells her that she was worried that something could've happened to her; She proceeds to tell her that she doesn't wanna lose her. She then admits that she knows she's been a bad mother and that she wants another chance to do better; Amelia promises that she'll never leave like that again, and that she'll give her another chance. Season 2 Kristy appeared in 6 out of 15 episodes in Season 2. "Reunited Once Again" Kristy is seen crying in Amelia's room after she had been missing for three years. "I Was Scared" Towards the start of the episode Kristy reunites with her daughter after her three year disappearance. Later on Kristy questions Amelia about where she's been for the last three years; Amelia tells her a lie about needing to run away after Adam's death. Kristy believes her, and lets her go to her room. "Check on Mika" Late in the episode Amelia walks past Kristy to head out; Kristy stops her and tells her to ''"Please just sit down and eat breakfast with her." Amelia obliges and sits down. During breakfast Amelia gets a call and rushes to leave; Kristy tries to stop her, but she lets her go once Amelia informs her that Julian had found Mika's dead body. "A Little Vengeance" TBA "I'm Locked Inside" TBA "Don't You Agree?" TBA Season 3 Kristy appeared in 7 out of 15 episodes in Season 3. "Wedding Bells Ring" TBA "I Miss Him" TBA "Alive Once More" TBA "My Life's End" TBA Appearances The Hidden Room Season 1 *''A Strange Goodbye'' *''A Love Affair'' (Only Seen) *''It's After Us'' *''The Sliding Dead'' Season 2 *''Reunited Once Again'' *''I Was Scared'' *''Check on Mika'' *''A Little Vengeance'' *''I'm Locked Inside'' *''Don't You Agree?'' Season 3 *''Wedding Bells Ring'' *''I Miss Him'' *''Alive Once More'' *''My Life's End'' *''End of Hauntings (Part 1)'' *''End of Hauntings (Part 2)'' *''I'm Going Away'' Episode Absence Season 1 *In Season 1, Kristy doesn't appear in ten episodes: **''Dreams Can Kill'' **''A Door Opens'' **''The First Time'' **''Tragedy Befalls You'' **''A Hard Goodbye'' **''A Witch's Help'' **''Prepare for Chaos'' **''A Chaotic End (Part 1)'' **''A Chaotic End (Part 2)'' **''Three Years Later'' Season 2 *In Season 2, Kristy doesn't appear in nine episodes: **''A New Beginning'' **''The Siren's Call'' **''Osiris' Bloodred Stone'' **''Bringing Her Back'' **''He's Really Gone'' **''The School Dance'' **''It's Over Now'' **''Robert Silva's Death (Part 1)'' **''Robert Silva's Death (Part 2)'' Season 3 *In Season 3, Kristy doesn't appear in six episodes: **''The Ghost Dimension'' **''I Can Help'' **''Your Magic Ways'' **''As You Wish'' **''The Bachelor Parties'' **''The Demon Hunter'' **''Anna Lind's Story (Part 1)'' **''Anna Lind's Story (Part 2)'' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Inner Circle